Wings of Dragonvale
Prologue In a land far away, known as Dragonvale, 10 tribes lived in peace. The mighty Fire Dragons, the intelligent Cold Dragons, the boisterous Metal Dragons, the powerful Earth Dragons, the friendly Plant Dragons, the lively Water Dragons, the agile Air Dragons, the territorial Lightning Dragons, the peaceful Light Dragons, and the mysterious Dark Dragons. Each lived in harmony in their own kingdoms, but when Frostfire, a Cold/Fire hybrid dies, the Fire and Cold sides went to war. The Fire Dragons, under rule of Queen Scorch, allied with the Metal and Earth Dragons for their strength and determination. In retaliation, the Cold Dragons, under rule on Queen Chill, recruited the Plant and Air, the Fire's allies opposite, to fight. Water Dragons, being close allies with Air Dragons, joined the war. Lightning Dragons, who wanted to settled the score they once had with Water Dragons, joined Queen Scorch. The Light and Dark Dragons, being peacefully, decided together to not enter the war, and live together in the rainforest under the rule of Queen Fluorescence and King Blackfang. Many dragons were killed, until a Dark Dragon prophet named Wrathbringer, spoke a prophecy: "When the war has lasted for sixteen years, the Epic Dragons will come. When the land is soaked in sweat, blood, tears, '' ''the Epic Dragons will come. Find the Apocalypse Egg of red, black, and blue, and Wings of Music shall come to you. The lost egg where dragons are hung, shall give to you the Wings of Sun. For Wings of Rainbow search near the River, for it can be all colors except for silver. And tucked away from Queens that see war as pleasure, shall lie a hidden Treasure. Of the nations that stoker and frost, one shall die, and another a mighty queen shall loss. Five eggs to hatch on brightest night, five Heroes born to end the fight. Darkness shall fall, to bring the Light, The Epics are Coming..." ......But! What if the prophecy was broken before it began? Instead of Sun, what if Stars instead? An underground peace organization called, the Elements of Peace, gathered the eggs to hatch, and they are: Lucky the Rainbow Dragon Melody the Muse Dragon Star Fall the Midnight Dragon Greed the Gold Dragon Armageddon the Apocalypse Dragon Book 1: An Epic Destiny Chapter 1: The Secret Lucky woke up to a horrible screech. "What was that!" he said as he came to his senses. "Guys? Guys!" he called out. But no one answered. He ran out into the main hallway of the cave system he lived in. He made his way to the training hall. "No, no. I'm late again! Why did I oversleep!" he thought to himself as he got ready to peek around the corner into the room. "Lucky! Get your tail in here!" a familiar, screechy voice called out. "Sorry." Lucky said as he peaked around the corner and entered ashamedly. "Good morning Beetle." he said with his head hung to his guardian. Beetle was an old Summer Dragon, but not to be taken lightly. Lucky scampered over to the rest of his friends , who were already lined up for the assignment. "Now that everyone is finally here, let's begin." Beetle said with his eyes narrowed sharply at Lucky. Lucky tried to avoid looking at Beetle, by looking at his friends ahead of him. There was Armageddon, the first in line. She was a brutal fighter and deadly killer at heart, though Lucky knew she would fight to the death for her friends. Next in line was Greed. She always play-fought with Armageddon, pushing her buttons until she got on the Apocalypse Dragon's last nerve. She was, despite her name, generous and fair, making sure everyone got what they needed. Second to last was Melody. She was an enigma. She has three heads, so one could turn around and say "Hi" while the other two were busy with something else. She loves music, and luckily, all three heads agree to everything, which is kind of creepy. She's like the little sister, inspiring and cheerful when everyone else is down. Finally, there's his best friend, Star Fall. Star Fall is a Midnight Dragon. He;'s super smart, and loves to look through the sky hole in the cave at stars and the moon. He's the closest thing to a brother Lucky has, so he treats him very well. "Lucky! Your turn. For once listen!" Beetle called. Lucky had been so distracted he forgot. He quickly got into the large pit in the center of the room. "Alright. Let's do this! What are we doing again?" Lucky said as he got into position. Beetle face-palmed. "Honestly it's like there's nothing in that head of yours!" Beetle insulted. "Lucky we're supposed to spar!" Armageddon called. Oh boy. Lucky sucked at fighting. He didn't like it one bit, and never understood the concept of attacking anything. As soon a Melody rung the bell to announce the spar's beginning, Lucky ran to the other side of the pit. "Get back here you coward!" Beetle said as he chased after the Rainbow Dragon. "AH!" Lucky said as he continued to dodge. "You're doing excellent at the dodging attacks part, and you have exceptional form, now actually fight back!" Beetle called out. "Was that an actually compliment? From Beetle!?!" Lucky thought to himself in confusion. While distracted with the thought of Beetle being slightly nicer than he thought, the Summer Dragon launched at him, pinning him to the ground. "Come on lad! Fight back!" the dragon roared and bellowed at he started biting Lucky. "OW!" Lucky said. He tried fighting back, but was too weak. He thought this was going to be it. The day Beetle finally killed him. Suddenly, just as Beetle reared back to bite down on Lucky's neck, he screamed in agony. Lucky looked around the dragon to see Armageddon biting Beetle's back leg with her fearsome jaws. After about 10 seconds, she released him. "That's enough Beetle! It's not Lucky's fault! He tries his best. The Apocalypse Dragon barked at the Summer Dragon. Beetle turned to Lucky with a scowl, and released him from his grasp. "You're lucky you have one friend crazy enough to defend you, or else I'd rip you open like a Pumpermelon." he spit at the Rainbow Dragon. "Well, Lucky is my name." Lucky said with a smirk as he dragged himself away. Lucky was the oldest, and he was there to protect his siblings, but so far was doing a bad job. A human could do better than him. He/she would get eaten, but at least he/she could fight. He looked back at Beetle, muttering something under his breath, then leaving the room. "Way to go. At least you survived another day" he thought to himself. But he felt bad. According to a Prophecy, he had to save the Vale with his friends, but If he could even scratch a human without saying sorry, how could he possibly do that? To be continued.... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)